


Distracting Jafar

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [45]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Full House (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by a Movie, TV Show/Movie Crossover, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with the 1992 film Aladdin (only different). Jafar has Michelle in his clutches. Now she discovers what it had been like for Princess Jasmine. When Jafar wishes for Michelle to fall in love with him, she feels that nothing could be worse than that. But luckily for her, Aladdin and his friends, along with her older sister DJ and DJ’s boyfriend Steve soon show up, and then she then gets an idea..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting Jafar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here’s a new Full House crossover story that I cooked up one day. I was watching my favorite scenes from the 1992 film Aladdin, and this immediately came into my head. 
> 
> Hope you like this as much as I liked writing it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. The geniuses at Walt Disney Pictures own the film Aladdin. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Distracting Jafar

Fifteen-year-old Michelle Tanner, wearing a red harem outfit, lay on the marble floor of the palace of Agrabah clutching a piece of gauzy blue fabric to herself. A look of fear was on her face and in her eyes as she looked up at Jafar.

He had his hand raised in a fist as though to strike her, but then paused. “No,” he said before turning to Genie. “Genie.”

Genie looked over his shoulder at Jafar. Jafar, who now had the lamp in his hands, turned back to Michelle, a smirk now having replaced the anger that had been there only moments before. “I’ve decided to make my final wish.”

Michelle’s heart beat faster in terror. _Uh-oh! Now what’s he going to do to me?_

His eyes locked on Michelle’s, Jafar said, “I wish for Michelle Elizabeth Tanner to fall desperately in love with me.”

Upon hearing those words, Michelle sucked in her breath, feeling terror of what would befall her rush through her veins and her blood. _Not that! Anything but that…! I most certainly am not falling in love with that villain Jafar — no way!_

Michelle’s heart gave a leap of hope when she looked up past Jafar and Genie and saw her 23-year-old sister Donna Jo “DJ” Tanner, along with DJ’s boyfriend Steve Hale, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu and Magic Carpet. DJ, Steve, Aladdin, Abu and Jasmine quickly pressed their fingers to their lips, telling her to be quiet, as well as think of a way to distract Jafar so they could get the lamp.

Michelle smiled, having gotten the hint, and then turned her head to the side with a puzzled frown on her face. She looked as though she was deep in thought about how to distract Jafar.

It was then that she remembered Jasmine telling her all about distracting Jafar herself by pretending that Genie had granted Jafar’s wish for Jasmine to fall in love with him.

With that, Michelle took a deep breath. She knew she had to play this carefully. If she played her cards right, this plan of hers would go off without a hitch…

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be sure to post the second chapter when I get the chance. As usual, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
